Garen Redfang
Garen Redfang was the leader of the strongest goblin tribe in the northern area of Liscor. Appearance His height is around that of a normal Human man. He bore battle scars all over his body, and presumably had red stripes painted on his body like other members of the Redfang Tribe. Personality Background He was once a member of the Old Fire Tribe, having been named by the Shaman, but he had wandered away from his tribe as soon as he had grown older, dissatisfied with working for his Chieftain and wandering to become stronger. Garen had learned to fight by himself, and he’d leveled up as a Warrior quickly, becoming a Hobgoblin as well. One day, he met by chance a small Goblin who was running from a wyvern. He saved the small Goblin, and with his help, the two slew the wyvern. The small Goblin had no name, but he had impressed Garen. They were the same age, despite the small Goblin being smaller. And they talked. Garen told him that he wanted to be a famous warrior, while the small Goblin told him that he wanted to be a Chieftain and teach all Goblins magic. They were very different, but they liked each other. So the small Goblin took Garen to his tribe, the Ghostly Hand Tribe, and convinced the Chieftain to let the Garen stay and the two worked together. They became friends. And after a while, they were like brothers. During his stay in the tribe, he and the small Goblin learned from their Chieftain that she looked back and saw the memories of Velan the Kind last months before he died. They discovered that Velan hid his treasure in the High Passes and locked it away with 2 keys. Velan then gave one to Tallis and kept the other for himself. One day, the small Goblin became a Hob, and he and Garen, decided they were strong enough to challenge their Chieftain. They lost and had to flee from the angry Chieftain and others Goblins chasing them. Shamefaced they resolved to grow stronger. Their problem, which the Hob with magic pointed out, was that they did not know the world, as they had not fought under the Goblin King and the Humans had adventurers, while the Drakes had cities with magic walls. The Hob with magic pondered on how they could surpass them, until Garen told him that he wanted to become an adventurer to fight monsters. Then the Hob with magic had the idea that they should go and learn, in order for them to grow stronger. So for Garen to become a great warrior and the Hob with magic the Chieftain they wanted to be, they decided to split up. While it was not an easy choice to make, they were so fearless and overconfident that the two of them thought they could do anything. Garen would make a mask and wear a hood and go north to become a famous adventurer in Human lands, while the Hob with magic taught himself an illusion spell so he could study in Drake cities and become a Mage like no other. Before leaving they swore to meet seven years later at the very spot they split up. Garen ended up terrorizing a stretch of land far to the north by himself, clashing with other Goblin Tribes and local monsters until he came to the attention of a Silver-rank team of adventurers, who hunted him down, and nearly killed him. The leader of the adventurers was intrigued by Garen, who was intelligent enough to fend for himself and clearly independent. He spared his life, instead just chasing him away. Garen had fled, but the encounter with the adventurers had changed him as well; he grew curious about the Humans and other species who he’d only regarded as enemies and prey. Consumed by his desire to understand more, Garen disguised himself as a traveler, hiding his green skin and face behind robes and a crude mask and gone into villages and towns, listening to Humans talk. Garen soon learned to speak passably in the Human language, and no one would suspect him as a goblin being so tall, or peaceful. Garen than when't searching for the adventurers who’d spared him once before. He tracked them down, and after finding them, he’d challenged them a second time. He lost again, but this time he’d volunteered to join their group. After much debate, he’d been accepted, and so Garen Redfang had become the first Goblin to ever journey with adventurers. With his team, they’d take on normal monster-hunting requests and even explored dungeons, eventually progressing to Gold-rank status. That was how Garen had gotten his sword, and become such a devastating warrior. After the 7 years later, Garen went to fulfill the promise to meet the Hob with magic. After waiting and re-encounter him, they embraced and sat down, laughing and talking. At first they were ecstatic as both had fulfilled their promise and both were alive. Garen then told him that he wanted the Hob with magic to join the Halfseekers, but the Hob with magic wanted something else. He told Garen about his master and he showed him what he could do by raising a zombie. Garen backed away, sword drawn and then leapt forwards and slashed the zombie in half. Garen did not accept what the Hob with magic had done. He called his brother a traitor and a slave. As what Goblin would kneel to a Human, let alone a Necromancer. He told him that Goblins could not be slaves and that he hated the undead. They argued, then fought. After retreated Garen told him that he will not accept that the Hob with magic had a master and that he did not wish to be part of the Necromancer’s plan—to make a Goblin Lord. He swore to oppose him, if he ever tried to carry out the plan. Garen would then go back to be an adventurer with his team. After a year, while they were exploring the bottom of the dungeon called the Sepicus Delve, they found a key, a magical orb of some kind, some spell scrolls and a few magical weapons. Garen recognized that the key was 1 of the 2 keys for Velan's treasure and betrayed his team by slaughtering 3 of them and fled with everything else they found in order to hide what he really stole. After his betrayal, Garen escaped to the High Passes and tamed a Carn Wolf. He then formed the Redfang Tribe by finding the biggest tribe around and challenged the Chieftain to a battle. He then settle his tribe in the High Passes in order to search for Velan’s treasure. Soon after Garen realized that he was a terrible Chieftain. So instead of expanding, the Redfang tribe had established a local superiority, rivaled only by the Broken Spear Tribe and Ghostly Hand Tribe to the south. When Garen heard of the Goblin Lord's power, he’d gathered his tribe, and the nearby ones, to form an alliance that would be able to defeat the Goblin Lord. The problem was that they were fractured, having no great Chieftain to lead them. Garen was the strongest, but he couldn’t manage them effectively. But when he’d heard of an upstart Chieftain who’d absorbed several tribes and was using actual tactics and formations, he went to test her, to see if she could be the one to lead them against the Goblin Lord. Chronology Powers and Abilities His strength is equivalent to a Gold-rank Adventurer. Classes/Levels: * Dragoon Lv. ?Chapter 2.36 G * Tamer Lv. ? * Chieftain Lv. Chapter 5.58 Skills: * Dodge * Dangersense * Cut * Cuts * Cut * Appraise targets (gained from Raider)Chapter 4.39 G Abilities: * Speaks the Common Language. Equipment * Redfang * A magical ring that offers protection from arrows. * A magical ring that resists poisons. * An enchanted amulet.Chapter 5.37 G Trivia * His age was revealed in Chapter 5.19 G. * He obtained the Dragoon Class, after his high Level Warrior and Rider united. * According to Greydath, Garen is not a true Goblin.Chapter 4.46 * Garen earned his second name, Redfang, from his enchanted crimson sword, Redfang.Chapter 5.19 G * He used to have other Gold-rank artifacts, but he’d lost most of them by breaking them in life-or-death fights against monsters or in one case, simply misplaced one of his items and never found it again. Quotes * (To Flooded Waters Tribe) Flooded Waters Tribe! Send your Chieftain to fight! I challenge her! * (To Rags) How? How are you so small but able to do so much? * (To Rags) Is enough. You are Chieftain. Red Fang Tribe will submit. * (To Rags) “Rags? It is good name. Good name for Goblin.” * (To Rags) Enemy is South. Great enemy. Bad Goblin. Goblin Lord. * (To Rags) “I tamed wolves. Hit them. Made obey. Fed with. Hunted with. Slept with.” * (To Rags) “See? Thin girl.” * (To Rags) “Strong. She punches hard. And she had nothing good.” * (To Rags) “You are Chieftain. But I am Garen Redfang. And I am strong. So I am Chieftain too, in a way.” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Goblins Category:Hobgoblins Category:Chieftains Category:Dragoons Category:Beast Tamers Category:Izril Category:Deceased Category:Halfseekers